


Zootopia Challenge: Aware

by Storyreader21



Category: Zootopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: This is one of two challenge fics I'm posting since today is August 7, just after midnight here, my birthday!They are different versions of the same challenge(made by me) with one having Judy know she is a silver fox rabbit, and one she is unaware.





	Zootopia Challenge: Aware

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two challenge fics I'm posting since today is August 7, just after midnight here, my birthday!
> 
> They are different versions of the same challenge(made by me) with one having Judy know she is a silver fox rabbit, and one she is unaware.

**Zootopia challenge:**  


**Judy Hopps is a rabbit, but what most don't realize is that her breed is a Silver Fox Rabbit, which due to evolution has several fox instincts in addition to her bunny instincts. She has kept it hidden from everyone in Zootopia, but they are about to find out.**

**Requirements:**

**Judy's breed is a Silver Fox Rabbit.**

**she is the only one of that breed in her family(most likely due to avatism but up to you why)**

**One of the fox instincts is Judy enjoys eating meat(all other instincts up to you).**

**Press conference goes differently either she says something else due to her own fox, and therefore predator instincts, or someone else is the one to talk in the press conference(Judy still ends up at home, It's just that with this challenge she wouldn't say it was in the predators biology because as a Silver Fox Rabbit(this version of the breed is basically a mix of bunny and fox that I got the idea of due to the name) Judy herself is technically a predator, which she knows, even if no one else in Zootopia does at this point)**

**Judy ends up revealing herself somehow.**

**Recommended:**

**Bunnyburrow bunnies know and treats Judy even worse then foxes**

**Judy's species is revealed due to being hit by night howler serum, and either most prey are immune, but due to her fox instincts she is not, or they find out through Judy's medical records. Or both.**

**Judy and Nick pairing**

**Judy and Nick eventually have children.**


End file.
